


Shattered for a Moment

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [65]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet is having a rough day and is hoping for a moment of peace.
Relationships: Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Shattered for a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Today sucks.That was the thought circulating around in Violet’s head as she dealt with an unruly customer at the front of the house. It was just the cherry on top of a bad day. First she hadn’t been able to sleep well; nightmares had shaken her up pretty badly. She had quietly slipped out of bed and out of her girlfriend’s arms, careful not to wake up Prisha. She didn’t want to bother her with something like that. So she had stayed up and sat on the balcony looking at the stars for a while to hopefully make her feel better. They did help a little but she never really fell back asleep. 

Then when she got to work it seemed like the day was determined to get shittier. The restaurant was having one of its busiest days yet and with that many customers came an asshole or two who made a big deal out of nothing. Violet, being the one in charge of the front of the house, got the great honor of dealing with them. All of those customers were a headache and by the time she had kicked the last one out the front door she was completely drained. 

The blonde’s eyes wandered over to the clock. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was her lunch break. Violet slipped away from the front of the house and into the break room. She took a deep breath and sat down for a few minutes to let all her negative emotions slip away before she went back to the front of the house to get Prisha so they could eat lunch together. After about five minutes the blonde pushed her chair back, walking outside the room and towards the bar. Her face immediately brightened when she saw Prisha, a warm fuzzy feeling washing over her body and easing her nerves. 

Prisha looked over with a loving smile. “Violet, here to take me away for lunch?”

“That’s right.” Violet took a seat on one of the barstools. She leaned her elbows on the counter and looked over at Prisha. 

“Alright, well I just need a moment to clean up,” Prisha turned and began to put away a bottle of liquor or two. She moved swiftly, trying to finish up the task as fast as possible so she could enjoy more time with Violet even if it was mere seconds. She glided across the floor and reached for a shot glass but her grip on it wasn’t strong enough and in a moment the glass had collided with the ground. For a moment the sound rang out as the glass shattered to countless pieces. 

“Oh damn it,” Prisha sighed and moved to get the broom when she heard one of the barstools scrape across the floor roughly and clatter to the ground. Glancing up she noticed Violet had gotten out of her seat too abruptly causing it to fall over. Her body was trembling and her eyes were fragile and scared. Before Prisha could put together the pieces of what was happening her girlfriend walked away, disappearing down the hall and into the break room. 

“Violet, wait,” Prisha threw a napkin over the glass to remind her future self where it was and quickly picked up the chair before making her way to where Violet had gone off to. Slowly Prisha opened up the door to see her girlfriend hunched over in the corner. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. Prisha’s feet slowly moved forward as she said her girlfriend’s name. “Violet?”

“I’m fine!” Violet gritted her teeth and snapped before her eyes grew large as she realized who she had just shouted at. “Shit, sorry,” Violet’s voice sounded softer than usual, a type of delicacy that only appeared whenever something had reminded her of her past. 

“It’s alright,” Prisha took a seat by Violet and softly took her hand in her own. Violet flinched for a millisecond before her shoulders relaxed. The two sat in silence for a few minutes; the stillness of the room and the warmth of her girlfriend’s presence seemed to calm down Violet. 

“How about we go to the park to have lunch?” Prisha’s offer made Violet glance over and she gave a short nod. With that two got up from their spots and grabbed their lunches before walking out the front door of Ericson’s Diner hand in hand. A gentle breeze blew past them, causing small wisps of hair to fall free from Prisha’s braid. 

“I saw you had to deal with quite a few unruly customers today,” Prisha looked over at Violet who gave an annoyed sigh.

“Honestly, I don’t even know why they bother showing up if they’re just gonna be assholes who bother the waitresses and shit,” Violet shook her head and kicked a pebble. “Made the day shittier.”

“I can imagine,” Prisha’s thumb gently brushed against the top of Violet’s hand as they continued to walk down the sidewalk and towards their destination. Violet’s eyebrows knit together in concentration as if she was figuring out whether or not to do something. Her eyes searched the ground as if it would give her that answer, her mind spinning a bit until she felt her hand be gently squeezed. She looked over to Prisha who had a warm smile on her face. “You don’t need to dwell on that moment back at the bar. We don’t have to focus on it, but also know that if you want to talk I’ll listen.” 

Violet studied Prisha’s face for a moment then glanced back down at her feet. 

“Okay,” The blonde muttered and focused on walking towards the park. After a minute or two had passed she spoke up once more. “It was just an instinct, nothing else.” Violet took a deep breath. “Guess the sound just reminded me of the bad days.”

Prisha nodded. “I figured that to be the case. Seeing how you already were having a rough day, I thought some space away from everything would be nice.”

“Yeah,” A soft smile appeared on Violet’s lips as the couple continued to walk forward. Within seconds the conversation shifted to more casual, lighthearted topics and soon they found the perfect spot at the park. A quiet, secluded corner covered by tall, large trees that provided tons of shade for them to enjoy. Violet and Prisha sat down and began to talk as they ate their lunches. 

“Louis wants to go on a double date this weekend,” Violet tossed a chip in her mouth.

“Oh?” Prisha’s voice took on an excited tone. The prospect of a date always made her happy. “Where did he propose we go this time?”

“To a carnival. Says it would be a ton of fun and he found one where they supposedly have the world’s greatest chicken nuggets.” Violet dusted off her hands, placing them in the grass behind her as she leaned back.

“Well, then it sounds like we have to go,” Prisha smiled and finished off the rest of her sandwich.

“Anyone can put “the world’s greatest” in front of any food. But it does sound fun.” Violet fell back into the grass and looked up at the clouds.

Prisha moved the brown paper bags out of the way and lay beside her. “Cotton candy, the ferris wheel, winning giant stuffed animals... It does sound like quite the exciting double date.” She smiled over at Violet.

“Alright, I’ll let Lou know then,” Violet returned the smile then looked back at the cloud, her hand resting on top of Prisha’s as they two watched the lazily rolling white clouds move through the sky. Violet began to point out what some of the clouds looked like to her while Prisha added commentary and gave her own opinions on what the clouds resembled. Violet gave a soft laugh and continued to point out different clouds as Prisha’s gaze turned away from the sky and over to her girlfriend for a moment. Violet’s pale green eyes were back to their soft warmth - any hint of sadness or pain had dissipated. The sight made Prisha’s heart grow calm. Soon she returned her attention back to the sky, enjoying the simple, sweet moment with her girlfriend.


End file.
